Connection Host
In Halo 2 and Halo 3, every Xbox Live game with more than one person needs a server to run on. This would be WAY to expensive. To solve this problem, one console is made host, which is essentially a server. So the Connection Host's console is what runs the rest of the game. If any network errors occur, what happens on the host's console is always right. That's why lag switching and standbying work in the host's favor. Modded scenery items can only be seen by the Connection Host, and the Connection Host also has a bunch of other added benefits. Benefits If you are Connection Host, you are automatically given an upper-hand due to your view of events always being right and your console having a faster response time than the rest. Some of these benefits are: *You can ALWAYS win in a sword parry *It's harder for you to get sniped *You can use a lag switch or standby to kill people while they are stuck at the black screen *You can see modded scenery items *While beating somebody down, you will lunge a lot further than anybody else can; this includes lunging with the sword, hammer, or anything else *You can VERY easily move the Elephants on Sandtrap with a tank or anything else that can move the Elephant *If performing the Elephant Cannon, you are the only one that can always get launched without blowing up the second you launch Disadvantages There aren't many disadvantages to being Connection Host, but there are some: *You can't perform glitches that require NETWORK lag *You can't perform glitches that require communication error between client and host consoles Host Test In Halo 3, there are MANY tests you can perform to see who's Connection Host. The ones I know of are: *Go into the Forge lobby ALONE and then invite everybody you want to play with. Once everybody is in the party, start Forge. Next, have everybody go into monitor mode, look down, and then go back into player mode. Whoever is still looking down is the Connection Host *Have everybody you want to play with in the lobby, and then go to the Theater lobby. Connection Host HAS to be leader to watch films. If the game goes ahead and loads the film, then the party leader is Connection Host *This method can be used in any online Xbox Live game; get a BR and a secondary weapon. Use the button combo R+R+Y so that you hear 2 BR bursts, switch to your secondary weapon, and then back to the BR. If you go back to the BR and it shows only 1 burst was fired, you are not Connection Host. If it shows 2 bursts were fired and then quickly goes back to 1, you are not Connection Host. If it shows 2 bursts were fired, and continues to show 2 bursts were fired, you are Connection Host *There is a gametype called BOOST, and whoever wins the game is Connection Host. How to make yourself Host There are a few ways to make yourself Connection Host in Halo 3. Some of these methods include: *Bridging: A way of hacking into Microsoft and Bungie's servers to force you or a buddy Host. It is extremely detectable, and if detected bridging, you will find out what it feels like to get smacked by the Banhammer. Insta-ban on your console and account, most likely lifetime Matchmaking ban, and possibly Custom Games ban, and if they really hate it, complete ban from every aspect of the game. *If playing a Custom Game or Forge game, have everyone leave the game except the person that wants to be Host. Then have everybody re-join. That person will become Host and remain Host until they lag out/quit out. Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo 3 Tricks/Cheats